Songes venimeux
by Tu-sais-qui
Summary: A leurs plus grands malheurs, Hermione et Drago vont se rejoindre dans le monde des songes et des cauchemars. Leurs convictions et leurs sentiments vont en être à jamais changés. Sauront-ils distinguer le rêve de la réalité ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Maladresse étincelante

**Note :** _Coucou ! C'est ma première fanfiction j'espère que ça va vous plaire et encore désolée pour les fautes que j'aurai pu laisser échapper !_

**Résumé :** _Quand Hermione et Drago se rejoignent mystérieusement dans le monde des songes et des cauchemars, leurs sentiments et leurs convictions vont être chamboulés à jamais. L'histoire se passe lors du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, j'ai essayée d'être le plus fidèle à l'histoire et aux personnages._

**Disclaimer :** _Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling, rien ne m'appartient à par le fil conducteur de l'histoire._

**Et maintenant ENJOY !**

**Chapitre 1 :** Maladresse étincelante.

Il était près de dix heures trente, quand les Weasley, Hermione, Harry et sa garde rapprochée arrivèrent à l'étonnante gare de _King's Cross. _

Où se mêlait une cohue gigantesque regroupant les anciens élèves de Poudlard, les nouveaux arrivants reconnaissables à l'expression d'émerveillement sur leurs visages, ou les sentiments d'appréhension et d'inquiétude qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de leurs parents, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non sorciers.

A cette vue Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, un sentiment mêlé d'extrême bonheur et de soulagement l'envahit, Poudlard l'avait manquée plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Quand l'heure arriva, Hermione se dirigea avec Ron vers le majestueux train rouge pour rejoindre le compartiment des préfets, même si Voldemort avait annoncé son retour officiel lors des évènements tragiques du département des mystères, elle éprouva une excitation sans limites à commencer une nouvelle année pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et diverses connaissances magiques.

Elle remarqua que Harry avait été pris à parti par Mr Weasley, elle se doutait du sujet de conversation, après la mort de Sirius, Harry était devenu colérique et bornée et semblait en vouloir au monde entier de son malheur dont à elle et Ron, et depuis ce qu'il avait appris sur Drago Malefoy chez _Barjow et Beurk ,_il semblait tellement sûr de lui et presque obsédé et par le fait que Malefoy soit un Mangemort et qu'il comploterait quelque chose.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'il avait vécu, elle et Ron essayait de le comprendre mais ce n'était pas facile, ils espéraient de tout cœur que ça ne soit qu'une phase et que ça lui passerai.

Arrivés dans le couloir du _Poudlard Express_ Ron et Hermione remarquèrent Malefoy qui se dirigé vers le compartiment des Serpentards à la place d'aller remplir ses obligations de préfets mais quand il les aperçu il ne put s'empêcher de venir les embêter :

**- Alors Weasley on s'est trouvé une petite amie ? Tu lui à déjà montrer ton trou à rat ? Quoique j'imagine que ça ne doit pas beaucoup changer de chez toi Granger je suis même sur que c'est le luxe par rapport à ton taudis moldu ! Un castor parmi des belettes, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! J'espère Weasley que ta grosse de mère ne sait pas évanouie quand elle à vue qu'elle avait une bouche de plus à nourrir n'empêche sa lui fera pas de mal de manger un peu moins ! Et puis avec des cheveux pareils Granger tu peux lui servir d'épouvantail toi et ton amie le balafré !** cracha Malefoy.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent, quant à Ron, lui non plus n'en menait pas larges, la couleur de ses oreilles et de son visage jurait incroyablement avec ses cheveux, il bouillonnait littéralement de rage, il esquissa un geste vers la poche droite de son pantalon qui contenait sa baguette, Hermione elle avait un sentiment de déjà vue et le souvenir du désastre de leurs seconde année lui suffit à lui donner toute la détermination du monde et dieu seul sait à quelque point elle avait envie de laisser Ron prendre sa baguette et lancer un tas de sorts horribles à Drago Malefoy, elle agrippa le bras de Ron pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but et lui ajouta doucement :

**-Ne fait pas attention à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**-Non Hermione ! Lâche-moi ! Tu n'étais pas avec moi quand il nous a insultés ? Tu as bien entendue comment il nous a parlé !** s'enflamma Ron en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son amie mais en vain.

**- Tu l'as entendue Sang-de-Bourbe,** ricana le serpentard**, lâche-le ! Qu'il nous montre s'il sait se défendre sans **_**Celui-Qui-Ne-Veut-Pas-Crever**_**. **

Ron était dans un tel excès de rage, tous les sorts plausible et imaginable qui puissent faire souffrir lui traversèrent la tête, d'un ton brusque il réussit à se libérer de la prise de son amie et dégaina sa baguette, tout se déroula aussi vite qu'un éclair, Hermione en essayant d'attraper la baguette des mains de Ron pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter, la lui fit tomber des mains ce qui provoqua un chaos assourdissant, les sorts fusèrent par centaine accompagner par une cinquantaine d'étincelles.

Ils se couvrirent tous les trois le visage pour se protéger, Hermione, Ron et Drago sentirent des sorts les percuter, quand le vacarme se tût, ils étaient dans un état léthargique mais indemne, des élèves était sorties de leurs compartiment pour voir ce qu'il se passait

**-Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolée Hermione tu vas bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Tu n'as pas envie de vomir ou de t'évanouir ?** S'alarma le rouquin, **par Merlin regarde ! Ma baguette est intacte c'est incroyable !** se réjouit Ron en ramassant sa baguette qui était tomber au sol.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron je vais bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, **le rassura-t-elle.

Cependant contrairement à ses deux camarades Drago ne semblait pas bien du tout, il était blanc comme un linge et son visage était déformé par la rage et la peur :

**-Vous…vous…VOUS AVEZ FAILIT ME TUER ! ESPECE DE SALE IMBECILE ! VOUS NE MERITEZ MEME PAS DE PRATIQUER LA MAGIE ! BANDE DE VERMINES !** vociféra Drago furieux.

**- Va cracher ton venin ailleurs et change de disque, sale Mangemort **! siffla Ron

Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, au contraire il semblait même plutôt fier de l'insulte et leur adressa un geste de la main grossier tout en se dirigeant vers son compartiment.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous ? Vous n'avez pas d'autre chose à faire ?** aboya Ron aux élèves trop curieux venus se divertir comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle.

Arrivés à leur compartiment après avoir remplient leurs devoirs de préfets, où se trouvaient : Harry, Luna et Neville, Hermione et Ron leur racontèrent leur rencontre avec Malefoy, Luna derrière ses énormes lunettes ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Hermione d'un ton compatissant que son cerveau était infecté de centaine de Joncheruine, la Gryffondor ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'assit à la place à côté de la vitre , soudainement elle sentit le sommeil et la fatigue s'infiltrer en elle comme un poison dans les veines et sombra dans un sommeil profond ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'au même moment une autre personne se laissa prendre dans les bras de Morphée.

_Hermione marchait, elle marchait vers une direction inconnue, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais quelque chose l'attirait vers cette destination c'est comme si elle devait se rendre à cet endroit et que c'était toute à fait naturelle. _

_Elle était dans le Poudlard express mais il était changé, il était vide de toutes élèves, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça et il était radicalement différent, c'était comme si il lui manquer une partie de son âme. _

_Et là elle vit une tête blonde familière de dos __**« Même dans ses rêves il vient me déranger ! »**__ pensa-t-elle. _

_Mais elle continua à avancer vers lui naturellement. Comme si l'avait entendue, il se retourna et quand il l'aperçue il eut un rictus moqueur :_

_**-Granger tu es tellement insupportable que Tu viens même m'importuner dans mes rêves **__! râla Malefoy, Hermione aurait ri si elle n'était pas tant exaspérée._

_**-Grandit un peu !**__ grinça Hermione d'un ton hautin, elle trouvait la situation tellement ridicule elle était en train de se disputer avec son propre subconscient._

_**-Maintenant va-t'en, réveille-toi, va te promener, fais ce que tu veux mais fiche moi la paix !**__ railla-t-il. _

_Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce rêve et ce Malefoy très réaliste, c'était louche souvent ces rêves étaient parsemés de choses bizarres et les personnes n'étaient pas si réalistes. _

_Mais comme si on avait entendu ses prières, elle vit un énorme serpent se dirigea vers eux, cette bestiole avait quelque chose de terrifiant, elle dégageait une aura qui n'avait rien d'animal, quelque chose de maléfique, Hermione avait en horreur les serpents ! Mais là c'était pire que tout, que faisait ce serpent dans le Poudlard express._

_**-Mal…Mal…Malefoy derrière toi ! **__bégaya-t-elle _

_Drago se retourna vivement, son visage se décomposa. Une expression de pure terreur se forma sur ses traits, _

_**- Oh Merlin non ! Nagini ! Elle appartient au seigneur des ténèbres ! Quesque qu'elle fait là !**__ s'alarma le blond._

_Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette mais c'était comme si elle était paralysée, elle tenta de courir ou même de crier mais en vain, quelque chose bloquer sa voix*. _

_Malefoy semblait dans le même état qu'elle, ils échangèrent un regard, et pour la première fois de leurs vies ils semblaient en accord tous les deux, ils allaient mourir s'ils ne faisaient rien. _

_De plus le reptile tournait autours d'eux, tel un prédateur devant ses proies. _

_**A suivre…**_

**Comment vont s'en sortir nos deux protagonistes ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

*****_J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule qui a déjà eu ce sentiment de ne plus pouvoir crier ou bouger dans ces cauchemars. )_


	2. Chapter 2 : Le serpent

**Note d'auteur**_ : Coucou (: comment vous allez ? Voilà la suite :p_

**Ps :**_ la mise en forme est différente, car j'avais demandée à ma sœur de me corriger mon chapitre précèdent mais elle a pris quelque libertés, comme changée la mise en forme. Et je suis acceptée en première ES !_

**Résumé :**_ Quand Hermione et Drago se rejoignent mystérieusement dans le monde des songes et des cauchemars, leurs sentiments et leurs convictions vont être chamboulés. Sauront-ils distinguer le rêve de la réalité ? L'histoire se passe lors du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, j'ai essayée d'être le plus fidèle à l'histoire et aux personnages._

_**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling, rien ne m'appartient à par le fil conducteur de l'histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le serpent**

« _Drago, rappelle-toi ssi tu échoues tu craindras mes représssailles_ ! » siffla le serpent d'une voix aigüe et glaciale.

Le sang d'Hermione et de Drago ne fit qu'un tour, Hermione ne chercha pas à comprendre comment Malefoy connaissait le serpent de Voldemort et comment elle arrivait à comprendre les mots du reptile, malgré le fait qu'elle ne parle pas le fourchelang.

La voix de l'animal était le pire son qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre dans sa vie, elle était terrifiante cette voix n'avait rien de normal.

_« Oh par Salazar ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Cette voix ! C'est sa voix ! C'est la voix du seigneur des ténèbres ! Je dois sortir de là ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » _s'alarma intérieurement le serpentard.

Le serpent se rapprochait dangereusement des deux adolescents.

Paniqué, Drago essaya vainement de bouger, il essaya de se concentrer sur ces membres, de canaliser le flux de magie qui coulait dans ces veines et contre toute attente cela fonctionna, il reprit rapidement l'usage de ces jambes.

Sans réfléchir il se mit à courir, sans se soucier d'Hermione et du reptile, ce dernier n'essaya même pas de le rattraper, Hermione était révoltée, il l'avait laissé, elle l'aurait aidée, elle, si elle l'aurait était à sa place !

Mais comment avait-il fait pour se libérer ! Bon sang ! Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir et de surcroit de se faire dépasser.

Arrivé au milieu du couloir Drago regretta et si à cause de lui une personne mourrait, non pas qu'il regrettera cette Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable mais il ne voulait pas s'infliger ça sur la conscience, et puis si elle était si intelligente elle pouvait normalement trouver toute seule la solution, en prime ce n'était qu'un rêve on ne peut mourir dans ses rêves.

_« Tu es sur que ne n'est qu'un simple rêve et qu'on ne peut pas mourir dedans »_, le nargua une petite voix intérieur, «Non d'une bouse de dragon ! » marmonna-t-il.

-GRANGER ! CONCENTRE-TOI SUR TA MAGIE, ESSAYE DE LA CANALISER ! beugla Malefoy.

Aussitôt Hermione tenta de se détendre malgré la situation, son esprit se fixa sur sa magie, elle essaya de la faire circuler tout le long de son corps, elle la sentit se répandre du haut de son crâne jusqu'au bout de ces doigts.

Cela porta ses fruits, elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'elle commença à courir pour rejoindre Malefoy.

Mais contrairement au Serpentard, Nagini la poursuivie, la rouge et or essaya de lui lancer dessorts tout en courantmais aucun sortilèges ne sortaient de sa baguette, pas même une étincelle, entre temps Malefoy s'était réfugié dans un des nombreux compartiments vides.

Arrivée devant ledit compartiment, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte :

- La magie ne semble plus fonctionner ! Et que fait se serpent dans le _Poudlard Express_ ? s'alarma Hermione désemparée, pendant que Nagini essayait de rentrer dans le compartiment.

- Merlin ! Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que les Sang-de-Bourbe ne peuvent pas faire de magie ! Et se serpent comme je te l'ai dit est Nagini, le serpent du Seigneur-des Ténèbres, ça ne sert à rien de me demander pourquoi elle possède sa voix, je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée.

- Alors c'est ça la voix de Voldemort, Harry m'en avait parlé, je comprends maintenant son dégout et sa peur, c'est pire que tous ce que je m'imaginer, pensa-t-elle en frissonnant. Comment ça se fait que tu connais le serpent et la voix de Tu-sais-qui ? Drago essaya vainement de l'interrompre, laisse-moi finir, reprit-elle, n'essaye pas de nier, je l'ai aussi entendue, elle t'a appelé par ton prénom ! Et de quoi elle parlait ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne dois pas échouer ? le questionna Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Et arrête de poser tant de question ou je te lance un _Oubliette_s que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier ! cracha-t-il, d'un ton hargneux.

- Combien de fois il faut que je te le répète ? La magie ne fonctionne plus ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Trop occupés par leur dispute, Hermione et Drago ne remarquèrent pas que la couleuvre n'essayait plus de rentrer dans le compartiment.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Un Malefoy sans magie, c'est complètement absurde !

Et aussitôt dit, il essaya de lancer un sort de métamorphose sur le filet des bagages, mais sans surprise rien ne se produisit :

- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit à moins que tu ne sais pas réaliser un simple sort de métamorphose, lança-t-elle d'un ton remplit d'orgueil.

- C'est bon je te…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione poussa une exclamation de terreur, deux personnes étaient apparues en dehors du compartiment et visiblement Nagini commençait à s'intéresser à eux :

- Oh mon dieu ! Papa ! Maman ! Que font-ils ici ? Il faut vite les sortir de là ! s'exclama Hermione paniquée, en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la sortie mais Drago l'empoigna avec force pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

- Arrête ! Si tu ouvres le porte nous aussi on y passe !

- Mais je m'en fiche ! Ce sont mes parents ! s'enflamma-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigues, tout en se débâtant.

- Et alors ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! T'est parents sont des moldus, ils ne peuvent pas normalement accéder dans le _Poudlard Express_, alors calme toi ! tenta Drago pour la rassurer.

- Je sais ! Mais c'est si réaliste ! Il faut que je les aide, je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça ! résista la brunette qui était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots toute en continuant de se débattre, alors que se maudit serpent pouvait tuer ces parents d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis même si c'était vrai, je ne vais pas gâcher ma vie pour deux stupides moldus qu'ils soient tes parents ou non !

Tout d'un coup le serpent bondit sur les deux dentistes, paniqués Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir la scène ni de hurler que tout s'arrêta et qu'elle se réveilla, il en était de même pour Drago.

Le Serpentard se réveilla allongé sur deux sièges, sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy, il n'était pas encore remit de ses émotions, il venait de vivre sa pire crainte : Que Voldemort vienne lui rappeler sa mission et les conséquences si il échoue.

Mais il se rassura en se souvenant que ce n'était qu'un rêve produit par son subconscient, que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre était irréel et que tout ce qui s'était produit avec Granger n'avais jamais eu lieu.

Quand soudainement, Blaise, qui venait de rentrer rouvrit brutalement la porte, en effet celle-ci, ne s'était mystérieusement pas totalement fermée, comme si quelque chose était coincée entre la porte et le mur.

Blaise toujours agrippé à la poignée, tomba de côté sur les genoux de Goyle, comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé, dans la confusion tout le monde était occupée à observer Blaise et ce gros gorille en train de s'injurier.

Mais Drago remarqua une paire de basket se précipitait dans le compartiment, bondir sur le siège vide de Blaise et se hissait dans le filet à bagages, personne ne le remarqua à part Drago, se dernier fit semblant de n'avoir rien vue, mais intérieurement, il jubilait, il avait reconnu les chaussures de moldus de Potter, qui devait probablement être caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il allait enfin lui donner une bonne leçon sans que personnes ne l'empêche, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si incroyable que ça, qu'il ne méritait pas sa gloire, un sentiment de rage l'envahit, il haïssait Potter, il le haïssait pour sa gloire, pour cette façon de faire croire qu'il était le seul à souffrir, à encaisser, à supporter, de faire croire qu'il était l'élu alors que sans l'aide de ses amis il n'était rien mais lui devait tout faire tout seul, devait supporter la pression qu'exerce Voldemort sur lui et sa famille, le fait que son père soit à a Azkaban que lui aussi avait était choisis mais qu'il n'en tirerait aucune gloire, qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort.

Mais quand il accomplira sa mission tout cela changera, lui et sa famille retomberont dans les grâces de Voldemort, il sera couvert de gloire et de richesse et peut être même que le _Seigneur-des -Ténèbres_ le choisira comme bras droit.

Il attendu la fin du voyage avec impatience, quand le _Poudlard Express_ arriva à destination, il demanda à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre, il prit sa baguette et sans aucun avertissement lança un _Petrificus totalus _sur Potter, quand ce dernier tomba au sol, figé et dans une position absurde, il ne put s'empêcher d'aborder un large sourire remplit de fierté, il était enfin à sa merci et sans défense. Il lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le visage, en y mettant toute la rage et la haine qui habitait son cœur.

Drago sortit du train avec un sentiment de satisfaction, l'année commençait visiblement bien pour lui.

* * *

**Je ne demande rien de plus que des petites reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimez ou pas. ;)**


End file.
